Sepuluh Tahun Dari Sekarang
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Masa depan sepuluh tahun dari sekarang bagaimana ya? Semua ini berawal hanya karena aku merasa sebal pada Sasuke Uchiha dan malah terjebak dalam dunia masa depan tak jelas ini, masa membenci Sasuke saja kena karma sih...? Aku suka Sabaku no Gaara! Bukan Uchiha Sasuke! Kelereng sialan!/Masa depan Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara yang berawal dari sebuah kelereng/ SasuSakuGaa/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sepuluh Tahun Dari Sekarang!

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Haruka Hitomi 12

Warning : GaJe, OOC, AU, typo(s), dll

CHAPTER 1

-Konoha Senior High School-

.

.

Sakura POV:

Lihat lelaki yang disana itu? Itu! Arah jam dua! Yang bersurai gelap! Masih _gak_ lihat? Ah, jangan bilang kau malah memandang lelaki yang tengah melukis di bangku koridor disampingnya! Itu Sai! Yang kumaksud adalah Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke! Yang sedang dikerubungi siswi-siswi itu! Nah, dia. Lelaki itu. Yang berambut pantat ayam itu! Dia lelaki paling menyebalkan dan paling jelek yang pernah kukenal!

Jelek? Menyebalkan? Kenapa, heran? Mau mengataiku buta? Cih, kujamin kau akan bilang hal yang sama denganku kalau saja kau yang mengalami kejadian sial yang menimpaku satu setengah jam yang lalu!

.

_Flashback:_

_Normal POV:_

_"Woi Naruto! Lempar lapnya kesini!" suara Kiba menggema di ruangan berukuran 10x12 meter itu. Diseberang sana, Naruto mengangguk sambil mengambil lap yang biasanya digunakan untuk membersihkan alat-alat praktek kimia itu. _

_ Ia membentuk lap itu menjadi bentuk bola dan membasahinya dengan air agar berat. Lalu melemparnya pada Kiba yang memegang sapu dengan posisi terbalik. Yah, seperti bermain bisbol._

_ Kiba berhasil memukulnya kearah lain dan ditangkap Rock Lee. Lelaki berambut model bob itu melempar kebelakangnya-kearah lemari dimana disana ada Sasuke yang ikut permainan konyol itu. Sasuke menangkapnya dan berniat melempar pada Neji yang ada didepan pintu masuk-diseberang Sasuke tepatnya._

_ Sayang, lelaki itu gagal menangkapnya sehingga meleset dan '__**hampir**__' saja mengenai pintu._

_SREEEKK!_

_ Pintu digeser dan berdiri seorang gadis bersurai gulali didepan pintu dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius sambil menghitung jumlah kertas yang ia bawa. Baru saja, akan melangkah masuk, lap basah yang dilempar Sasuke tadi sukses menyambutnya dengan 'hangat'._

_ Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu terdiam dengan wajah menganga sampai lap basah di wajahnya jatuh ke lantai dengan sendirinya. Sedetik kemudian, tawa bergemuruh memenuhi ruangan. Gadis itu-Sakura- mulanya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai ia menyentuh wajahnya yang basah, ia menjerit._

_ "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab, HAH?!" seruan geramnya sukses membuat tawa seketika terhenti. Haruno Sakura, sang ketua kelas, ketua klub judo. Siapa yang berani padanya silahkan mengantri._

_ Karena perkataan Sakura, semua murid, em… kecuali yang perempuan, menunjuk Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan sangarnya pada lelaki itu._

_ "Sasuke! Sialan kau!" seru Sakura marah sambil melempar balik lap basah yang terjatuh tadi._

_ Tapi tak butuh banyak tenaga bagi Sasuke untuk menyingkir dengan satu geseran simpel, ia tak terkena lap basah itu sehingga lap itu mengenai jendela dibelakangnya, "Wah sori, gak sengaja…" ucapnya santai._

_ "Apa… k-kau-ah! Kau… dasar bodohhh!"_

_ Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki berderap tergesa, "Gomen, karena merepotkanmu Sakura, tadi buku jurnalnya tertinggal di meja sensei dan-" begitu mendongak, iris wanita itu-Anko-guru-yang-seharusnya-mengajar-sekarang- berkilat marah melihat suasana lab kimia yang kacau, wajah Sakura yang basah dan kertas berisi tugas yang tercecer. Ia meminta Sakura menggantikannya sejenak karena ada rapat mendadak tadinya._

_ "Haruno! Kau apakan lab ini?!" Anko berteriak histeris sambil menjambak surai gelapnya._

_ "N-nani?! Ti-tidak sensei! Aku baru saja masuk!" Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Sementara semua murid telah kembali duduk ditempat masing-masing seakan tak tahu apa-apa._

_ Anko menggeram kesal, "Arghhh! Aku tak peduli! Kuberi kau tugas mudah dan beginikah hasilnya?! Keluar kau dari lab ini! Tidak ada pelajaran fisika untukmu hari ini! Dan sekarang, pel koridor lantai satu dan dua sampai bersih! Sekarang Haruno!" wanita itu menunjuk keluar ruangan._

_ Viridian Sakura membola, "Nani?! Koridor satu dan dua?!"_

_ "Masih untung kau tak kusuruh membersihkan tangga! Cepat lakukan sebelum aku malah menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan sampai loteng!"_

_Flashback off:_

_._

Sakura POV:

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Mengepel koridor lantai satu dan ini baru tiga perempatnya karena sekolah ini mempunyai koridor yang besar, luas dan panjang. Sialnya, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi membuat siswa-siswa berlarian keluar masuk koridor dan… lihat? Semua kotor kembali. Kuso!

Semua gara-gara lelaki pantat ayam yang tengah berjalan disana itu. Ia diam ketika Anko-sensei menghukumku padahal ini bukan salahku! Dengan tampang cool-nya ia kira semua gadis bisa jatuh hati dengannya? Lihat aku Uchiha! Coba kau taklukan aku!

.

Normal POV:

Sakura mendesah sebal ketika lantai yang baru saja ia pel dengan susah payah sekarang penuh dengan jejak langkah sepatu para siswa _high school _ini. Ia melempar kain pelnya kedalam ember dengan kesal dan memicing sebal pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berdiri dikerumuni fansnya kurang lebih sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya duduk bersimpuh-karena ia sedang mengepel jadi ia duduk seperti itu.

Dan lihat? Lelaki itu sekarang tengah berjalan melewatinya tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun-diiringi tatapan Sakura yang semakin memicing tajam namun tak diindahkannya. Padahal mereka sekelas, duduk sebangku pula! Jangan kira itu kemauan pribadi. Kelas mereka memberlakukan posisi tempat duduk secara acak sebulan sekali. Dan ini baru hari ketiga dari undian bangku itu. Malu mengakui teman sebangkumu sendiri, heh Uchiha?

Baru tiga langkah Sasuke melewati Sakura, gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap arah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"KAU! UCHIHA SASUKE!" suara geram Sakura membuat para siswa, _fansgirl_ Sasuke, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke sendiri menoleh. Suara gadis itu mampu mengalahkan suara lainnya. Dengan telunjuk yang tepat menunjuk wajah Sasuke dan tatapan tajamnya, membuat semua orang memilih diam dan memperhatikan ada-apa-antara-gadis-pink-ini-dengan-sang-pangeran -sekolah.

"Apa lagi _pinkie?"_ hanya itu respon dari Sasuke menggunakan panggilan 'sayang'nya yang biasa ia tujukan pada gadis itu.

"Kau! Tanggung jawab!" Sakura berkacak pinggang kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh diiringi seruan histeris _fans_-nya, "Apa? Tanggung jawab apa heh? Memang aku menghamilimu?"

"Cerewet! Kau sudah membuatku mengepel seluruh koridor! Selesaikan sisanya!"

"Tidak mau. Yang disuruh Anko-sensei kan kau, bukan aku. Kenapa seenak-jidat-indahmu- itu kau menyuruhku?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil disambut teriakan fansnya yang menggila melihat seringaian Sasuke yang bagi mereka keren itu. Dan lagi ia berpikir, '_Apa-jadinya-bila-seorang-Uchiha-mengepel-koridor-? '_

"Kau-"

"Menurutku Sakura benar," suara baritone seorang lelaki dibelakang Sakura yang memotong perkataan gadis itu membuat semua perhatian siswa di koridor teralih padanya-Sabaku no Gaara, "Kalau memang kau yang membuatnya mengepel seluruh koridor, kenapa tak mau tanggung jawab kalau dia tak salah?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tissue pada Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dan diterima gadis itu dengan senyum tersipu.

"Heh, jangan ikut campur kau Merah," Sasuke menatap Gaara dingin.

"Aku tak ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura."

"Terserah. Lagipula salah si _pinkie_ sendiri, dasar jidat lebar tak punya mata," baru saja Sasuke akan berbalik kalau saja lemparan tissue Sakura tak mengenai kepalanya.

"Apa-"

"Kau menyebalkan Uchiha!" seru Sakura marah, "Selalu saja mengejekku 'jidat', '_pinkie_'… selanjutnya apa hah?! Sudah tahu kau yang salah masih saja tak mau mengaku! Selama ini, aku selalu menganggapmu temanku! Kalau saja tadi kau membelaku didepan Anko-sensei, aku mungkin masih memaafkanmu! Tapi apa hah?! Kau jelas-jelas diam saja! Se…se-sesekali… sesekali, contohlah sikap Gaara, dasar Sasuke bodoh!"

Sementara semua orang terkejut dengan perdebatan mereka dan Sakura yang mengatur nafasnya, tak ada yang menyadari Sasuke tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bisik-bisik tak jelas mulai mengudara terutama disekitar _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

"Kalau kau… kalau kau memang suka pada si Merah itu, kenapa tidak sekalian berpacaran dengannya saja?!" Sasuke berseru marah membuat semua orang terbungkam.

Sakura mendongak dengan mata berkilat marah, "Apa maksudmu?! Tak ada hubungannya dengan hal berpacaran bodoh!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan Gaara sekilas lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga. Diacuhkannya Sakura yang masih berteriak marah padanya dibelakang sana. Suara Sakura berhasil mengalahkan suara para fansgirlnya membuatnya nyaris gila juga.

.

"Biar kubantu Sakura," ucap Gaara tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, hanya tinggal satu koridor lagi kok. Tenang saja…" ucap gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Satu koridor itu luasnya berapa dan panjangnya berapa?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah… jangan mengingatkanku lagi…" ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat embernya, "Hahhh~… Anko-sensei pasti marah kalau melihat koridor ini kembali kotor…"

"Aku akan membantumu mengepel ulang dan sisanya. Sebaiknya waktu pelajaran saja supaya murid lain tak keluar masuk," Gaara meraih ember itu dari tangan Sakura.

"_De-demmo…_ kau ada di kelas 11-4 kan? Bukannya setelah ini pelajarannya Tsunade-sensei? Dia bisa marah nanti…" Sakura menggigit kuku jarinya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Biar saja. Aku sering membolos, kau tahu? Yang jelas tak ada penolakan. Ayo kita pel ulang dari pojok sana," sambil membantu Sakura berdiri Gaara tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura merona merah dan mengangguk malu.

Mereka mulai mengepel diiringi obrolan ringan dan candaan kecil dari Sakura tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menggertakkan giginya kesal karena hal itu.

.

.

"Huahhh~… aku jadi kesal…" gumam Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan merentangkan tangannya-menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menyusup di helaian surai pinknya, "Menyesal juga tadi meneriaki Sasuke di koridor… tapi dia juga kan yang salah!" ucap Sakura sambil menendang kerikil.

"_Demmo_~… bisa mengobrol bahkan dekat dengan Gaara benar-benar pengalaman berharga~…" dan kini pipinya merona merah. Sakura mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas.

BRUK!

"A-ah! _Gomen_ _obaa-san_!" Sakura berseru terkejut kala ia menabrak seorang nenek berkerudung hitam dengan jubah hitam pula, '_Untung dia belum sempat jatuh…'_ pikir Sakura lega.

"Tidak apa… aku juga tak melihat jalan. Sepertinya kau sedang kesal nak?" tanya nenek itu.

"Ya… begitulah err…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Aku Sakura Haruno. Bagaimana dengan _obaa-san_?" tanya Sakura. Kurang sopan banginya kalau bercakap tanpa saling mengenal.

"Panggil saja Chiyo, Sakura-_chan_…"

"_Wakatta_, Chiyo-_obaa-san_! Dan benar, aku memang sedang merasa sebal pada-ah, apa boleh aku bercerita dengan _baa-san_?" tanya Sakura sambil ikut duduk bersama Chiyo yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di bangku yang kebetulan ada dibelakang mereka.

"Silahkan, aku tentu akan mendengarkan."

"Aku kesal pada salah satu temanku. Dia sangat dekat denganku sebenarnya, tapi kami selalu meledek satu sama lain…"

Kurang lebih lima belas menit Sakura bercerita dengan wanita tua itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat Sakura mengajukan kalimat-kalimat jenaka.

"Hahhh~… jadi mengingat masa mudaku dulu…" gumam Chiyo sambil memandang langit, "Aku juga bersemangat sepertimu…"

"_Soukka…_" gumam Sakura. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Chiyo membalik telapak tangannya dan meletakkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti kelereng berwarna senada dengan iris _viridian_nya.

"A-apa ini?"tanyanya sambil menyentuh bola kecil itu.

"Aku mendapatkan benda ini saat seumuranmu. Dan benda ini telah merubahku dan hidupku menjadi lebih baik. Kau juga harus mencobanya ya… sudah hampir sore, cucuku pasti khawatir. Aku duluan ya, Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Chiyo seraya berdiri.

"_Demmo_… kelereng ini bagus sekali. Apa benar untukku?"

"Untukmu, tentu saja. Aku duluan ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…" ucap Chiyo sambil berjalan dan berbelok di persimpangan.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia menatap kelereng itu dan menatap langit. Menggeleng sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya menuju rumah.

.

.

Sakura baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur merah mudanya ketika pandangannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada kelereng kecil berwarna viridian itu diatas meja belajarnya. Sakura meraihnya dan memandanginya sekali lagi.

"Apa istimewanya kelereng ini sehingga bisa merubah hidup seseorang?" gumamnya, "Terlihat biasa saja…"

Sakura beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dengan kelereng itu masih dalam genggamannya, ia menatap langit-langit kamar, sesaat, refleksi bayangan Gaara terlintas. Ia tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Sedetik kemudian, refleksi itu menjadi bayangan wajah Sasuke. Membuatnya kembali menekuk wajah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

'_Haahhh~… jadi ingin cepat lulus… biar tak usah bertemu Sasuke lagi… cepat universitas-eh jangan… nanti aku bisa-bisa satu jurusan dengannya… kami kan mengincar universitas dan jurusan yang sama… aku ingin loncat… ah! Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang! Saat umur dua puluh tujuh tahun, aku pasti sudah bekerja! Dan siapa tahu juga sudah menikah…'_ imajinasi Sakura mulai melenceng kemana-mana, '_Bagaimana kalau suamiku di masa depan itu Gaara? Waaahh~~~~! Pasti keren sekaliii! Semoga saja, saat aku bangun besok pagi, aku loncat ke masa itu! Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang!'_

_._

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Jadi minna? Bagaimana fict multi-chapter Naruto saya yang pertama? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Nge-bosenin kah? Saya selalu membiasakan membuat dialog sambil men-tab dibagian awal seperti format novel. Lebih rapi-kalau menurut saya. Maaf kalau tidak berkenan ya… maaf pula kalau ada typo dan semacamnya, saya malas baca ulang… #PLAK!

Tapi apakah readers semua berkenan review? Karena ini fict multi-chapter-Naruto-pertama-saya, kritik, saran, dan flame saya terima. Tapi jangan yang pedas-pedas(?) ya! Hehe… arigato gozaimasu! *ojigi*


	2. Chapter 2

Sepuluh Tahun Dari Sekarang!

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Haruka Hitomi 12

Warning : GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), dll

CHAPTER 2

'_Haahhh~… jadi ingin cepat lulus… biar tak usah bertemu Sasuke lagi… cepat universitas-eh jangan… nanti aku bisa-bisa satu jurusan dengannya… kami kan mengincar universitas dan jurusan yang sama… aku ingin loncat… ah! Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang! Saat umur dua puluh tujuh tahun, aku pasti sudah bekerja! Dan siapa tahu juga sudah menikah…'_ imajinasi Sakura mulai melenceng kemana-mana, '_Bagaimana kalau suamiku di masa depan itu Gaara? Waaahh~~~~! Pasti keren sekaliii! Semoga saja, saat aku bangun besok pagi, aku loncat ke masa itu! Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang!'_

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya begitu merasa cahaya mengenai wajahnya. Ia bangkit dan menatap sekeliling. Ia melirik jam lalu kalender, '_Baru jam enam, dan ini hari Minggu,' _ia menguap, '_Hahh… kejadian dengan Sakura kemarin benar-benar membuat mood-ku down…'_ batin Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Ia baru saja akan bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka secara paksa. Terkejut, ia reflek bangun dan menatap jengah pada Itachi yang merupakan tersangka dalam mengagetkannya di Minggu paginya yang indah ini.

"Kau mau apa heh?" tanyanya jengah pada _aniki_-nya itu.

"Bodoh!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Itachi seenaknya memasuki kamarnya dan sekarang mengumpatnya? Siapa yang salah sih?

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa? Sekarang jam berapa, hari apa, tanggal berapa, bulan apa, dan tahun berapa?!" serunya seperti panik.

"Jam enam. Hari Minggu, tanggal errr… 20 Mei tahun… _showa_? Mungkin?" Sasuke menjawab asal sambil mengendikkan bahu-masih kesal atas perbuatan aniki-nya tadi.

"Jangan bercanda! Masih sempat-sempatnya saja kau! Ini hari Minggu, sepuluh Maret dan tahun 2013, dasar bodoh!" seru Itachi kesal lalu menuju lemari Sasuke dan melempar baju Sasuke sembarangan kearah _otouto_-nya itu.

"Hei, hei! Kepalamu terbentur?! Hei! Jangan membuat lemariku berantakan!" Sasuke buru-buru menghentikan tindakan Itachi, "Dasar idiot! Kau _ngapain_ sih?! Dan tadi apa kau bilang? Tahun 2013? Seingatku masih tahun 2003?"

"Duh, penghargaanmu sebagai mahasiswa penyandang status lulusan paling jenius itu bohong ya? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali pagi ini?! Cepat mandi dan aku disuruh kaa-san mencari _tuxedo_ yang sudah disiapkan untukmu minggu lalu! Kau taruh dimana sih?! Cepatlah Sasuke!" seru Itachi makin panik.

Sasuke mengamati Itachi yang ternyata mengenakan sebuah _tuxedo, _"Kau… mau kemana… kita mau kemana memangnya?" tanyanya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya, "Sasuke, kau bukan lagi bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun dan semacamnya ya, kau dulu lulus sekolah itu menyogok guru? Sekarang tanggal sepuluh Maret bodoh! Hari pernikahanmu!"

'_WTH...?_' dan Sasuke hanya mampu menganga dengan onyx yang membola.

.

.

"_Okaa-san!_ Memang kita mau kemana?" Sakura berseru kesal karena Mebuki terus memilih baju di lemari dan menghiraukannya, "_Okaa- san!_ Ki-"

"Sssttt! Berhenti mengomel, Saku! Cepat keluar, tou-san sudah menunggu didepan sana! Cepat_! Kaa-san_ menyusul!" seru Mebuki sambil membereskan beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Sambil mengangkat alis karena bingung, Sakura berjalan keluar. Ia terhenti didepan meja belajarnya dan mengambil kelereng hijau yang ada diatasnya lalu memasukkannya ke kantong celana _jeans_ tiga-perempatnya.

Ia memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi di depan halaman rumahnya, otou-sannya tengah bersenandung kecil sambil memutar lagu. Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Alisnya tertaut kala ia melihat salah satu rumah tetangganya sudah tidak ada dan malah diganti dengan bangunan minimalis bertuliskan 'Video Rental'.

"_Otou-san_, se-"

"Hoh? Sakura? Kau sudah masuk? _Gomen tou-san_ tidak tahu. Wahhh… akhirnya saat paling berat tiba juga…" gumam Kizashi.

Sakura mengangkat alis, "Apa maksud _tou-san_? Dan sejak kapan didepan rumah kita ada video rental?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau pertama kali kencan dengan Sasuke~…"

Ucapan-yang bagi Sakura-sembarangan dari Kizashi direspon manis dari Sakura yaitu timpukan bantal. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini tak sopan, tapi di keluarga Haruno ini sudah biasa.

"Apa maksud _tou-san_?!" insiden menge-pel koridor kembali terngiang di benak Sakura. Wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Hahaha… kau dan Sasuke memang selalu begitu ya… sejak setahun yang lalu kan video rental itu ada? Dan hari ini adalah salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidup setiap orang. Cepat sekali kau besar, padahal terasa baru kemarin aku terkejut melihat rambut pinkmu itu saat kau lahir! Hahhh… aku sudah harus bersiap merelakanmu agar kau bisa bersatu dengan cinta sejatimu…" gumam Kizashi.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Mebuki ikut masuk kedalam mobil itu sementara Kizashi menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sakura, upacaranya dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Nanti kau harus menurut ya!" ucap Mebuki sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya.

Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Upacara apa?"

"Kau mengigau ya?" Mebuki menoleh ke kursi belakang-menoleh pada Sakura, "Hari ini kan tanggal sepuluh Maret 2013! Hari pernikahanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Viridian_nya sukses membola, dan tanpa sadar, jemarinya menyentuh kelereng di dalam saku celananya.

.

.

Sasuke mengacak surai raven-nya frustasi. Sungguh ia yang salah atau semua orang menjadi gila. Bahkan Naruto-sahabat pirangnya itu tadi mengucapkan '_Selamat menempuh hidup baru dengan Sakura-chan, Teme_!' dan bagi Sasuke ini benar-benar menambah bukti kalau ia ada di masa depannya. Seingatnya ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun sebelum tidur semalam di tahun 2003, dan saat bangun ia berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun di tahun 2013, '_Kami-sama, apa ini karma karena aku membuat Sakura mengepel koridor? Dan tunggu dulu! Memangnya aku menikahi siapa?! Tidak… jangan bilang Sakura!'_

"Sasu," terdengar panggilan lembut disampingnya. Mikoto. _Okaa-san_nya.

"Kaa-san, err… boleh aku bertanya?" tanyanya setelah Mikoto duduk di sofa disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dengan siapa aku menikah dan bagaimana aku bertemu gadis ini?!" tanyanya frustasi. Dan Mikoto malah terkekeh.

"Kau ini bagaimana… hahhh… terlalu gugup ya, sampai lupa segalanya?" ucap wanita itu, "Tidak kusangka perjodohan ini berhasil… awalnya kau dan Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah… tapi sekarang, semua berjalan lancar…" ia menerawang sedang Sasuke menatap kaa-sannya horror.

"Siapa tadi…namanya…?" ia tercekat.

"Calon istrimu? Masa melupakan nama calon istrimu sendiri? Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Yang sebentar lagi menjadi Uchiha Sakura."

Dan lagi-lagi onyx-nya membelalak dengan sempurna.

BRAKK!

"Sasuke! Kau-ah…"

Sasuke dan Mikoto menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Sakura lengkap dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sasuke terbelalak menatap Sakura begitu pula sebaliknya tetapi Mikoto malah memekik.

"Saku-chan! Sasu tak boleh melihat gaunmu dulu! Ayo! Akan ada waktunya! Bersabarlah dulu!" wanita itu mendorong Sakura yang masih terpaku keluar ruangan sementara Sasuke masih terpaku pula di sofa.

'_Itu… Sakura? Jadi benar dia…'_

.

.

"Kumohon err… _o-obaa-san_! Ijinkan aku berbicara sebentaarrrr… saja dengan Sasuke…" Sakura menunjukkan tampang memelasnya. Ia harus tahu bagaimana bisa ia sampai di masa depan sepuluh tahun mendatang, tepat di hari pernikahannya pula. Tadi ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang juga sepertinya masih terlihat bingung dan itu artinya, Sasuke juga sama dengannya-masih dari masa lalu.

"Duh, Saku-chan, nanti saja ya… setelah upacara! Kan tidak boleh kalau mempelai pria melihat gaun mempelai wanita! Dan kenapa masih memanggil 'obaa-san'? 'okaa-san' saja…" ucap Mikoto sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"B-baik… _o-okaa-okaa-san_… _demmo_… ini hanya lima menit…" ia menatap penuh harapan.

Mikoto terkekeh, "Sabar, nanti kau bisa memiliki Sasu selamanya dan bisa berbicara sepuasnya dengan Sasu~…"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah karena ucapan Mikoto. Sia-sia saja usahanya. Tapi ia sedikit tenang saat bicara dengan Mikoto karena pernah beberapa kali ia kerumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, otomatis ia juga sering bercakap dengan Mikoto.

"Ah, aku harus menyusul Mebuki ke ruang resepsi. Ingat? Setelah upacara, _kaa-san _duluan ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah dipastikannya Mikoto sudah pergi, ia memasuki ruangan tempat tadi Mikoto berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu ada di sofa sambil mengacak surai ravennya frustasi. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat Sasuke. Sepuluh tahun, ternyata perjalanan masa depan ini membuat wajah mereka berubah, walau sedikit, tapi tetap kentara. Alis hitamnya yang rapi, tulang pipi dan rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, dan iris onyx-nya yang masih tetap bisa membius seseorang kapan saja.

"Sasuke…" panggilannya membuat lelaki itu menoleh, bangkit lalu langsung menariknya untuk duduk.

"Jelaskan semuanya kalau kau tahu sesuatu!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Sepertinya ia memang butuh penjelasan.

Sakura menunjukkan kelereng hijau itu yang ia genggam di telapak tangannya. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

"Kelereng? Jangan main-main Saku," ucap Sasuke sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Aku serius! Kemarin, aku bertemu seorang nenek bernama Chiyo-obaa-san sepulang sekolah. Aku hanya cerita kejadian saat kau membuatku dihukum Anko-sensei untuk membersihkan koridor dan itu membuatku kesal lalu ia memberiku kelereng ini!" Sakura meletakkan kelereng itu di telapak tangan Sasuke, "ia bilang kelereng ini sudah merubah hidupnya, tapi aku tak tahu maksudnya!"

"Ini seperti kelereng biasa. Apa ada yang kau lakukan pada kelereng ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Semalam aku hanya meletakkannya dibawah bantal! Itu saja!" Sakura bersikeras bahwa ia memang tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa ada di masa depan, "Dan aku merasa aneh…"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap mengamati bola kecil hijau itu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu bahkan… menikah…?" tanya Sakura pelan, '_Padahal aku inginnya dengan Gaara…'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu," sekilas muncul ingatan saat Sakura begitu dekat dengan Gaara dalam ingatan Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menahan kecemburuan yang sempat ia lupakan tadi mulai membakarnya. Yah, ia juga berharap semoga Gaara tak ada di acara ini. Sudah cukup masalah masa depan ini membuatnya muak dan frustasi.

"Apa tadi _obaa-san_ bilang sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sesuatu tentang perjodohan," ucapnya cuek. Tetap tak mau memandang Sakura. Jujur, ia masih teringat perkataan Sakura yang membandingkannya dengan Gaara dan itu membuatnya marah sekaligus kesal.

"P-perjodohan? Ada… a-ada yang lain? Kau-"

"Sakura! Sasuke! Kalian kan tidak boleh berdua dulu sebelum upacara selesai!" kali ini Mebuki yang menginterupsi mereka dan menarik Sakura keluar, "Dasar tidak sabaran! Sasuke, kau sudah ditunggu di altar! Ayo Saku!"

Sakura memberikan isyarat, '_Tolong simpan kelerengnya sebentar, jangan sampai hilang!'_ dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong.

Ia lalu mengacak surai ravennya lagi, "Demi Tuhan… aku nyaris gila!"

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Chap dua nih! Gimana? Membosankan kah? Ini konfliknya belum muncul, nnti di chap 3 barulah… jeng… jeng… jeng… ini masih berisi keterkejutannya mereka dan penjelasan-penjelasan yang belum jelas-?- maaf soal typo, males saya baca ulang -_-#PLAK!

Berkenan review? Saya menerima segala jenis komentar~! Terimakasih! *ojigi*


	3. Chapter 3

Sepuluh Tahun Dari Sekarang!

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Haruka Hitomi 12

Warning : GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), dll

CHAPTER 3

"_Sakura! Sasuke! Kalian kan tidak boleh berdua dulu sebelum upacara selesai!" kali ini Mebuki yang menginterupsi mereka dan menarik Sakura keluar, "Dasar tidak sabaran! Sasuke, kau sudah ditunggu di altar! Ayo Saku!"_

_ Sakura memberikan isyarat, 'Tolong simpan kelerengnya sebentar, jangan sampai hilang!' dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong._

_ Ia lalu mengacak surai ravennya lagi, "Demi Tuhan… aku nyaris gila!"_

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura terduduk lemas di salah satu sofa di pojok gereja itu. _Well_, sepuluh menit yang lalu upacara _pernikahan_ mereka baru saja dilaksanakan. Semua orang terlihat bersorak sedangkan keduanya…? Errr… entahlah. Sakura terlihat sangat syok dan Sasuke masih saja terlihat frsutasi.

"Dia… menciumku…" ucapan sama yang meluncur dari bibir _Nyonya Uchiha_ yang baru sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, "Dia menciumku…" masih dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak percaya.

Sasuke menoleh kesal pada Sakura. Dia juga sama syoknya dengan gadis itu. Sesekali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri pula.

_Flashback_:

_ "Silahkan cium pasangan anda."_

_ Sasuke dan Sakura membeku mendengar pernyataan itu. Mereka sudah cukup stress dan gugup saat mengucapkan janji suci. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Jangan-lakukan-atau-kau-mati-!' dan itu membuat Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya, ia takkan pernah mencium Sakura! Mengingat ia juga masih kesal pada gadis pink itu._

_ Sementara dibelakang sana, Naruto, Itachi dan beberapa –yang seingat mereka- adalah teman-teman mereka seperti Kiba, Rock Lee dan lainnya sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruh Sasuke mencium Sakura. Lihat? Bahkan Fugaku, Kizashi, Mebuki dan Mikoto ikut-ikutan._

_ "Ayo Sasuuu~~~! Jangan malu-malu~!" seru Mikoto._

_ "Saku-chan! Ayo, ayo!" ini dari Mebuki._

_ "Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" ini dari Kizashi._

_ "Sasuke! Lakukan atau kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Uchiha lagi!" nah, ucapan Fugaku ini benar-benar tepat menohok Sasuke. Ia menoleh kebelakang, "Lakukan sekarang atau semua uang dan kartu ATM juga kreditmu kusita! Mobil kusita! Kau harus minggat dari rumah! Kau bukan anakku lagi!"_

_ Dan Sasuke makin gugup saja dibuatnya. Yah, mungkin itu cuma gertakan dan akal-akalan ayahnya saja, tapi kalau benar-benar terjadi bagaimana? Ditambah semua hadirin disana, ikut-ikutan berdiri dan bersorak-err… memaksa mereka untuk berciuman layaknya pasangan-pasangan lain di hari pernikahan mereka._

_ 'Ini hanya dalam mimpiku!' setelah meyakinkan pikirannya, ia langsung menghadap Sakura dan reflek… err… kau tahu lah… menciumnya. Singkat,memang, tak sampai dua detik. Tapi membuat keduanya sempurna memerah ditempat._

_Flashback Off:_

"Aku juga tidak mau bodoh!" seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menyentuh bibirnya karena terngiang kejadian tadi.

"K-kau… kau jahat sekali ayam!" Sakura balas berseru setelah kesadarannya pulih-dengan air mata disudut iris _emerald_nya, "B-bibirku… su-sudah tidak perawan lagiiiii! Huuaaaa! _Bakkaaaa_….! Ini kan k-kujaga…untuk Gaara! Bu-bukan untukmuuu! Huuaaa!"

_Great, _dan sekarang Sakura malah menangis meraung-raung tidak jelas. Sasuke mendengus mendengar nama 'Gaara', ia mengacak rambutnya, "Jangan membuatku makin stress! Kalau saja otou-san-ku tidak mengancamku, aku juga tidak mau menciummu tadi bodoh! Dua detik tak sampai juga!"

"Jadi kau mau berapa detik hah?! Hentai no baka! Bagiku tadi seperti bermenit-menit!"

"Hoh, jadi kau mau?"

"_Urusai_! Ayam bodohhh!"

Sambil mengusap air mata disudut-sudut iris _viridian_nya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berucap, "J-jadi… ini benar-benar masa depan kita atau bagaimana…? Hiks… a-apa ini karma untukku ya?"

"Mana aku tahu! Kau yang membawaku kesini!" balas Sasuke –sok- cuek.

"M-mana bisa begitu! Ki-kita sampai disini kan gara-gara k-kelereng sialan itu! E-eh… t-tunggu dulu… mana kelerengnya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, iya…" Sasuke bermaksud mengambil kelereng itu dalam saku celananya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian iris _onyx_nya membola, "T-tunggu… aku mau tanya."

"Apa lagi? Mana kelerengnya?" seru Sakura mulai tak sabar.

"Kalau kelereng hilang atau apapun itu, apa akibatnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut horror. Sakura mengusap dagunya.

"Yah… bisa jadi kita tak bisa kembali… entahlah, jadi mana?" ucap gadis itu.

'_Matilah aku… dia akan membunuhku!_' pikir Sasuke ia lalu menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa sih Sasuke? Mana kelerengnya?" melihat reaksi Sasuke yang mencurigakan, _viridian_ Sakura membola, "Jangan bilang… k-kau… kau bercanda kan?!"

"Ayo kita cari!" tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke menarik Sakura.

"K-kau ini! Sudah kubilang simpan yang baik! Sekarang dimana kita harus mulai mencari?!" Sakura agak terengah karena agak sulit baginya berlari menggunakan _heels_.

"Ya maaf! Tadi sudah kumasukkan dalam saku celana kok!" balas Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Coba ke ruang ganti! Mungkin terjatuh disana!"

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berputar-putar mencari kelereng hijau itu. Keduanya sekarang terduduk lemas di tangga-kesimpulannya, mereka tak berhasil menemukan kelereng itu pastinya.

"Sekarang bagaimana Sasu…" Sakura berucap lemas, "Kalau tak bisa kembali bagaimana…?"

"Kita sudah berusaha! Nanti kita harus cari lagi!" balas Sasuke.

"Heh, kalian berdua disini?" suara dari seseorang-yang ternyata Mebuki-membuat keduanya mendongak, "Masa duduk di tangga? Yang benar saja! Resepsi sudah dimulai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu! Ayo! Sasuke, Sakura!"

Akhirnya keduanya mengikuti Mebuki sambil tetap saling menyalahkan dan sikut-menyikut dibelakang wanita itu.

"Lihat Mikoto, aku menemukan mereka…" ucap Mebuki pada Mikoto, "Masa mereka duduk di tangga… astaga…"

Mikoto tertawa, "Sudahlah… yang penting mereka berduaan… Sasuke, Sakura."

Wanita bersurai gelap itu menyerahkan segelas minuman pada keduanya. Sakura langsung menegak minumannya. Ia cukup lelah juga dengan semua ini.

"Lelah Saku?" tanya Mebuki sambil tertawa, "Kalian disini dulu ya? kami mau menemui relasi yang lain."

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebelum Mikoto dan Mebuki melenggang kearah lain.

"Sakura!" gadis itu menoleh-merespon Sasuke, "Ini semua hanya sandiwara belaka! Ingat itu!" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja!" Sakura meletakkan gelasnya, "Kau kira aku benar-benar mau menikah denganmu?!"

"Hn? Bisa jadi…"

"Huh! Aku bukan fansmu tahu! Aku ini hanya setia pada Gaara!" balas Sakura.

"Heh, memang dia suka padamu?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku menyukainya, bukan kau pantat ayam! Dan asal kau tahu, aku masih kesal padamu karena insiden mengepel koridor itu!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Cih, kau kira aku mau padamu? Aku juga masih jengkel padamu!"

"Heh? Memang aku melakukan apa? Kau yang salah juga!"

"Kalian tak berubah ya?" keduanya menoleh dan pipi Sakura langsung memerah, sedang Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Sasuke, Sakura."

"G-Gaara…" Sakura mulai tersenyum senang, "Wahhh! Benar-benar Gaara~….!" Dan matanya mulai berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Kau ini, kita baru bertemu lagi seminggu lalu, seperti kau tak pernah melihatku saja…" lelaki bersurai merah itu terkekeh, "Masih terpesona denganku kah, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja~! Hal itu takkan berubah!" Sakura tersenyum senang, '_Gaara… tetap dari masa ini… tak masalah lah! Yang penting dia tetap tampan~!'_

"Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga ya?"

Senyum Sakura langsung hilang mendengar ucapan Gaara, "Apa sih? Biasa saja…" ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kalau Gaara bagaimana? Masih _single_ kah?"

"Hah? Kau anemia ya?" Gaara menepuk dahi Sakura, "Aku kan sudah bersama seseorang dia kan-"

"Gaara! Kau sudah ambil minum? Aku mem-ah, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san…" seorang gadis dengan surai cokelat mendatangi mereka dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Hn," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"K-kau…"

"Ah, Sakura-san lupa padaku ya?" ucap gadis itu, "Aku Matsuri, tunangan Gaara…" ia tersenyum manis sambil menggaet lengan Gaara.

"A-apa?! Tunangan?" _viridian_ Sakura membola. Diam-diam ia menggertakkan giginya geram.

"Iya, baru tiga minggu kok…kan Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san datang waktu pertunangan kami waktu itu…" Matsuri terkikik, "Lupa ya?"

"Sepertinya Sakura sedikit lelah hari ini, ia sampai seperti hampir lupa semuanya. Lebih baik kita membiarkan dia istirahat dulu dan mempunyai waktu berdua dengan Sasuke. Ayo Matsuri," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga… sampai nanti Sakura-san! Sasuke-san!"

Lalu keduanya menghilang di kerumunan. Sementara Sakura menatap mereka kecewa, "A-ah! Gaara! Tunggu!"

Akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas, "Kenapa masa depanku jelek sekali sih?!" umpatnya kesal.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap Sakura cuek. Sakura terlalu berisik kalau menurutnya.

"Huhh… aku jadi kesal dengan yang namanya Matsuri itu! Jadi dia bertemu Gaara di masa depan dong!"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa Gaara memilih dia?! Lebih cantik aku juga!" yah, penyakit narsis Sakura mulai kumat.

Sasuke menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Hn," tapi gengsi mengalahkan segalanya.

"Pokoknya, aku akan mendapatkan Gaara kembali! Tak peduli kalau aku harus merebut tunangan orang! Bahkan kalau mereka sudah menikah, aku tak peduli harus merusak rumah tangga orang!" Sakura berseru sambil mengacungkan kepalan jarinya keatas dengan semangat.

"Hei, hei! Jangan sembarangan!" Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura, "Kau bisa membuat masalah bodoh!"

"Masa lalu ini pasti hanya ilusi! Aku takkan kalah! Terserah apa komentarmu! Yang jelas aku akan mendapatkan Gaara! Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, kau ingat itu kan Sasuke?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya, "Yang jelas, Gaara milikku!"

"Kau tak bisa mengklaim seseorang seenak jidatmu, jidat!"

"Bisa saja! Aku sudah melakukannya! _Yoshhh_~~~! Ayo dapatkan Gaara kembali! Aku duluan ya Sasuke!" Sakura berlari kecil menuju tempat Gaara dan Matsuri.

Sebelum dapat mencegah gadis itu, Sakura sudah berlari dan menghilang di kerumunan. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, '_Kau tak pernah mengerti, bukan begitu Sakura…?'_

.

.

Sakura menoleh kiri-kanan mencari sosok Gaara. Tak menemukannya,ia menghela nafas, "Astaga… cinta butuh pengorbanan…" ucapnya lemas.

"Hei! Itu _forehead_! Haiiii… jidaattt!"

Mendengar suara yang baginya tak begitu asing, ia menoleh. Sekitar jarak sepuluh meter, seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut _pony tail_ tengah melambai padanya.

"A-ah! Ino! Ino-_pig_!" Sakura balas melambai sementara gadis itu berlari padanya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengguman heran kala Ino menggaet tangan seorang pria.

"H-hah…? Sai…? Kau Sai kan?" tanyanya ragu. Ino tertawa lepas sementara Sai mengangguk.

"Wah, akhirnya sahabat jidatku ini menyusulku juga~…" ia memeluk Sakura. Ragu, gadis merah muda itu membalasnya.

"Apa maksudmu_ pig_?"

"Kau mengingau atau apa sih?!" Ino berkacak pinggang, "Aku kan menikah dua minggu yang lalu! Padahal kau yang paling berlebihan-mengirimkan satu mobil berisi penuh kado padaku, masa kau lupa?"

'_Wah… satu mobil berisi kado? Ternyata di masa depan aku berlebihan juga ya?' _pikir Sakura geli.

"O-oh ya… aku ingat. M-mungkin sedikit lupa karena aku begitu gugup hari ini…" ucapnya berbohong.

"Wajar kok, kalau kau tenang-tenang saja, itu baru tak wajar…" Ino terkekeh, "Jadi bagaimana tadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi itu lo…" Ino menyikut-nyikut pinggang Sakura.

"Ino, aku mengambil minuman dulu ya?" Ino mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapan Sai lalu lelaki itu berjalan pergi darisana.

"Yang tadi!" Ino masih bersikeras.

"A-apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bodoh!"

"Duh… saat kau berciuman dengan Sasuke! Bagaimana… rasanya?" ia menyeringai menggoda.

Sakura memerah sempurna ditempat, "A-apa sih?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Ah, akui saja kalau kau mau lagi~... hihi…" gadis cantik bersurai _blonde_ itu tertawa.

"I-Ino, b-bagaimana… maksudku, ceritakan lagi… a-awal pertemuanmu dengan Sai!" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik, "Kan dulu kau juga fansnya Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi karena Sasuke terlalu pendiam, cuek dan dingin, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan hanya bersikap aku kagum padanya. Lalu aku mulai dekat dengan Sai-_kun_ setelah proyek universitas itu lo!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

'_Jadi aku, Ino dan Sai satu universitas, oke, oke…_' Sakura menyimpulkan dalam hati.

"Sejak saat itu kan, aku dekat dengannya, setelah berbagai perjuanganku, akhirnyaaaa~… aku mendapatkannya seutuhnya sekarang~!" Ino berseru dengan gaya berlebihan. Sakura mendengus geli.

"Hahhh~… kau ini…"

"Tapi aku masih heran denganmu," Ino memicing pada Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Kau dulu kan tergila-gila dengan Gaara. Setelah dia dan Matsuri bertunangan, kau yang mulanya menolak mati-matian perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke langsung menerimanya semudah membalik telapak tanganmu. Jangan bilang kau hanya mencari pelarian dan pelampiasan Sakura!" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino, "A-apa sih! Ti-tidak begitu kok!"

'_Aku kan tak mengerti apa-apa… jadi satu informasi lagi, aku dan Sasuke bisa menikah karena perjodohan!' _tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Jadi apa kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terdiam. Mau jujur, masa' ia bilang kalau ia mencintai Gaara? Tapi kalau ia bilang 'mencintai Sasuke', artinya dia harus kalah dengan gengsinya sendiri. Bagi nona Haru-ah, _nyonya Uchiha_ yang baru ini, itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat harga diri dan gengsinya yang setinggi langit.

"Sakura-jidat?" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"A-ah… i-iya?"

"Jawab dong…" pinta Ino dengan gaya manjanya yang sama.

"I-iya…"

"Iya apa?"

"Aku… mencintai Sasuke…"

"Hem?"

"S-sangat…"

Ia bersumpah akan langsung berkumur dua puluh kali atau mungkin lebih setelah ini atau mungkin kalau ia sudah tak sayang nyawa lagi, ia akan terjun saja ke jurang. Berlebihan. Ya, Sakura memang begitu…

"Hahaha~… membuatmu mengaku sulit sekali ya! Kau sudah menikah lo, harusnya jangan ragu bilang cinta, Sasuke kan sekarang milikmu seutuhnya!" Ino terkekeh, "Ah, kenapa Sai-_kun_ lama sekali? Aku harus menyusulnya! Oh ya, kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu, kita mengobrol lagi ya! Yahhh… kalau Sasuke mengijinkanmu sih… seingatku, dia kan sangat _over protective_ padamu! Jaa… Sakura-jidat!"

Gadis pirang itu berlari kecil menemui Sai. Sakura balas melambai pada Ino. Ia lalu mendengus pelan dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

'_Sampai kapan aku dan Sasuke ada di dunia ini… dan dimana kelereng itu sekarang…?'_

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Dua ribu kata lo! Dua ribu! Dua ribbuuu! #PLAK!

Hadehh… maafkan saya yang lebay ini… bagaimana lagi… maaf ya, kalau masih kependekan… gak kuat saya… -_-"

Jadi bagaimana chapter ini? Bosenin? Duhh… gomen ya kalau mengecewakan… mind to RnR? Menerima segala jenis tanggapan… makasih buat yang review kemarin ya, mulai chapter depan, saya cantumkan deh siapa aja yg review… untuk yg sekarang gomen ya, aku capek, hehe… #PLAK! #PLAK! Pokoknya makasih deh! *ojigi*


	4. Chapter 4

Sepuluh Tahun Dari Sekarang!

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Haruka Hitomi 12

Warning : GaJe, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), dll

CHAPTER 4

_ "Ah, kenapa Sai-kun lama sekali? Aku harus menyusulnya! Oh ya, kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu, kita mengobrol lagi ya! Yahhh… kalau Sasuke mengijinkanmu sih… seingatku, dia kan sangat over protective padamu! Jaa… Sakura-jidat!"_

_ Gadis pirang itu berlari kecil menemui Sai. Sakura balas melambai pada Ino. Ia lalu mendengus pelan dan duduk disalah satu kursi._

_ 'Sampai kapan aku dan Sasuke ada di dunia ini… dan dimana kelereng itu sekarang…?'_

.

.

.

"Kau saja yang tidur disini! Aku mau di sofa!" Sakura berseru dengan wajah memerah. Tentunya hal ini ia ucapkan setelah orangtua mereka pergi.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya merespon begitu saja bodoh! Aku mencurigaimu!"

"Aku tak tertarik denganmu," Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di apartemen yang diberikan khusus oleh orangtua mereka. Tentunya hanya ada satu kamar. Dan kau tahu lah…

Akhirnya Sakura menyeret bantalnya ke sofa dan berbaring disana. Bersyukurlah sofa itu lumayan besar-cukup untuk satu orang untuk tidur. Sementara Sasuke memasuki kamar. Yah, sudahlah… itu keputusan mereka. Lagipula, hal yang sebenarnya mereka masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, bukan dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dan juga, usia tujuh belas bukan usia menikah, jadi mereka tak mau seenaknya mengambil resiko.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat kala ia merasa memang sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Ia memandang sekeliling lalu bergelung lagi dalam selimutnya. Heh? Selimut?

'_Tu-tunggu dulu!'_ Sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya, _'Sejak kapan aku pakai selimut?! D-dan… kenapa aku ada di kamar?!'_ dan pikiran-pikiran negative mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Hoh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara _baritone_ itu membuatnya menoleh dan ia mendapati Sasuke dengan pandangan cueknya yang biasa keluar dari kamar mandi-lengkap dengan bajunya, bagaimanapun ia masih tahu diri.

"Kau!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan horror, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!"

"Hn. _Sleep walking_," Sasuke berucap cuek sambil mengeringkan surai ravennya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

Dan alasan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke-sebagaimanapun seriusnya, semua orang tahu itu dusta. Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu!"

"Kau kan tidak sadar. Lagipula, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, begitu kau pindah kesini aku langsung pindah ke sofa!" ucap Sasuke lalu ia membuka pintu, "Dan lagi, aku mandi disini karena memang kamar mandinya cuma satu! Sekarang buatkan sarapan, aku lapar!"

Sakura mengomel kesal sambil menyibakkan selimut, "Enak saja kau menyuruh! Hei Sasuke! Jangan pergi dulu bodoh!" dan percuma saja _nyonya Uchiha_ itu harus mengencangkan otot leher guna meneriaki Sasuke, "Ya sudahlah… aku mandi dulu saja…" lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Hei _pinkie_, mana sarapannya?"

Baru saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya diatas tangga, ucapan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya sendiri _sih?_ Masa' kau tak bisa masak?" balas Sakura kesal.

"Malas. Lagipula sekarang kau satu-satunya wanita di tempat ini. Sudah kewajibanmu untuk memasak!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke televise. Merasa tidak ada hal yang menarik, ia mematikannya lalu berbalik memandang Sakura yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Cepatlah memasak!" ucap Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Errr… Sasuke… maaf," Sakura mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, "Aku… tak bisa masak…"

Dan ucapan terakhir Sakura membuat Sasuke meragukan Sakura benar-benar wanita, "Kau ini wanita bukan? Sudah ketua klub _judo_, galak, tak mau memakai _make up_, tak bisa memasak pula!" ucap Sasuke kesal sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura ke dapur.

"Ya maaf, aku hanya mau begitu nanti-nanti saja! Paling tidak setelah aku menikah!" ucap Sakura membela diri sambil mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur.

"Sekarang kau sudah menikah kan?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis membuat Sakura memukulnya dari belakang.

"Jangan seenaknya!" walau begitu wajahnya tetap memerah, "Ini hanya ilusi! Aku hanya mau memasak untuk Gaara! Yah, kalau aku bisa memasak sih…" ucapnya.

Sasuke terkekeh sambil memulai acara memasaknya. Yah, orangtua yang kelewat sibuk, kakaknya yang terkadang malas bertanggung jawab atas adiknya sendiri, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bisa memasak sendiri kalau keluarganya sedang pergi. Walau di rumahnya ada berpuluh _maid_, tapi lelaki itu tak pernah suka masakan yang dibuat pelayan-pelayannya-tidak enak kalau menurutnya.

Dan Sakura saat ini hanya bisa berkali-kali berdecak kagum melihat Sasuke memasak. Walau harga dirinya yang tinggi, didalam hatinya sana, ia bertekad untuk bisa memasak.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Sakura sudah berucap puas sementara Sasuke membereskan piring-piring, "Huaahh~… enak sekaliiii…! Kalau begitu, yang memasak kau saja ya, Sasu-ayam!" seru Sakura sambil menegak minumannya.

"Hn. Kau ternyata hanya bisa menyuruh ya!" balas Sasuke sambil mengambil gelas Sakura.

"Ah! Karena kau sudah memasak, biar aku saja yang mencuci! Habisnya kau daritadi mengomeliku terus!" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil alih piring-piring dari tangan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga…" Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura-membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal lalu menuju bak cuci piring.

Gadis itu mulai menyalakan air dan membasuh piring-piring itu satu-persatu. Sasuke bersandar di tembok dibelakang Sakura, "Kau bisa mencuci piring kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Tentu saja bisa! Menghina kau!" balas Sakura kesal, "Setelah ini… kita mau bagaimana?"

"Yah, mencari informasi. Aku ingin semuanya jelas!" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura dan mengambil piring-piring yang sudah dicuci lalu memasukkannya kedalam lemari.

"Tapi kelereng itu ada dimana ya…? Bagaimana kalau kita tak bisa kembali lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

Sasuke tak menyahut dan membuka pintu apartemen mereka, "Ayo," ucapnya.

"Kemana?"

"Entah, tapi siapa tahu kita bisa dapat informasi lebih."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya, berputar-putar diseluruh penjuru Konoha hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kelereng hijau kecil kemungkinannya hampir nol. Mereka terduduk disebuah bangku taman saat ini, awal musim semi, beruntunglah cuaca tak terlalu panas.

"Bagaimana sekarang…?" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Sudah hampir siang," Sasuke melirik arlojinya dan onyxnya menyusuri setiap sudut taman itu, "Disana ada _café_, kita makan siang dulu!"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi didalam hati ia berpikir, sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu penurut dengan laki-laki menyebalkan ini? Oh ya, sejak insiden hilangnya kelereng itu-atau bahkan, mungkin setelah ia menjadi _nyonya Uchiha _baru di masa depan? Entahlah.

.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, keduanya hanya diam. Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela dan Sakura yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu mereka? Sakura-_chan!_ Teme!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah melambai pada mereka dengan Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya-ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Naruto! Hinata-_chan!_ Kemarilah!" seru Sakura.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kala pasangan Uzumaki itu ikut bergabung satu meja dengan ia dan Sakura.

"Hahaha… kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan kalian! Kukira di hari pertama pernikahan kalian takkan keluar rumah! Yah… bermesraan dan semacamnya~…" Naruto menggoda _pasangan Uchiha _ baru itu.

Sasuke baru akan menjawab kalau usia mereka masih tujuh belas tahun jadi takkan berbuat aneh-aneh, ketika ia sadar, kalau Naruto berasal dari masa ini. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"A-apa sih, Naruto…" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona merah.

"Hei, Saku!"

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke berbisik padanya, "Apa?"

"Apa… lebih baik kalau misal Dobe dan Hinata tahu soal ini?" tanya Sasuke masih berbisik.

"Soal apa?"

"Tentang kita yang dari masa lalu! Percayalah, kita takkan bisa kalau hanya berdua, ditambah kita tak punya informasi apapun!" balas Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dan Hinata yang masih memesan makanan, "Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu kita menemukan kelereng itu!"

"Kupikir benar juga… _demmo_, apa kita bisa percaya pada mereka?"

"Aku bersama Dobe sejak SD…"

"Benar juga… kita juga bertemu Hinata sejak SMA, mereka bertemu kita sejak lama... Baiklah, lebih baik begitu saja!"

"_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_, Teme! Kalian serius sekali, membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menyikut Sasuke dan Sasuke memberi isyarat, '_Kau saja yang bicara!'_ gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas lalu menatap Hinata dan Naruto.

"K-kami… ah… ada sesuatu, yang penting… aku… ingin m-membicarakannya de-dengan kalian…" ucapnya.

"Dan apa itu Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata yang sejak tadi diam, menyahut dengan senyum lembutnya-yang bagi Sakura tetap sama.

"Etto… ano… k-kami… kami… ukh… ka-kami…" Sakura menyikut-nyikut Sasuke-meminta bantuan, akhirnya lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Kami bukan dari masa ini."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung tertawa lepas sementara Hinata, sepertinya ia masih bingung.

"Kau ini bicara apa Teme? Hahaha… lawakanmu jelek sekali!"

"Aku serius Dobe!" ucap Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan? Kalian sejak kemarin kuakui, bertindak aneh," ucap lelaki bersurai _blonde _tersebut.

"I-itu benar Naruto, Hinata, kami… adalah Sasuke dan Sakura sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" Sakura menyahut sambil memainkan jarinya diatas meja, "Dan entah bagaimana bisa kami sampai disini."

Naruto-yang mungkin agak-lemot, kebingungan menjawab pernyataan Sakura.

"Jadi… kesimpulannya… Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada didepanku dan Naruto-_kun _sekarang ini, dari… masa lalu?" tanya Hinata, "Itu… tidak masuk akal… apa yang terjadi dengan kalian…?"

"Kuharap kau tidak menganggap kami bercanda Hinata. Ini serius. A-aku… tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya, _demmo_… kami benar-benar bukan dari masa ini. Kemarin lusa, saat pulang sekolah-ah, mungkin kalau dari masa ini… sepuluh tahun yang lalu ya… aku berjalan pulang dan mendapat sebuah kelereng dari seorang nenek.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, paginya, saat aku dan Sasuke bangun, kami bukanlah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun lagi. Saat kami bangun, hari itu tepat menunjuk kemarin… h-hari… pernikahan itu…" jelas Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Oke, misalnya saja, aku anggap aku percaya, apa yang terjadi pada hari itu Sakura-_chan_? Hari dimana kau mendapat… apa tadi? Kelereng? Kau bisa _nyasar_ ke masa sepuluh tahun mendatang karena kelereng?!"

"Ya, aku serius, kau ingat kejadian saat aku disuruh mengepel koridor?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk sementara Naruto masih sibuk berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh! Aku tahu! Saat kita masih SMA-sepuluh tahun lalu, karena saat itu Sasuke membuatmu dihukum oleh… siapa namanya… guru fisika itu…"

"Anko-_sensei_, Naruto-_kun_…" jawab Hinata.

"Ah, ya! Anko-_sensei!_ Wah, saat itu kau kan meneriaki Sasuke di koridor bukan?" Naruto tertawa-mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Ya. Dan kami sebenarnya berasal dari tahun 2003-masa dimana kita masih SMA. Kami tidak bercanda Naruto, Hinata," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berempat terdiam. Sampai pesanan datang pun, tak ada yang menyentuh makanan-semua masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku percaya…" semua menoleh kearah Hinata, "Memang aneh dan tidak masuk akal kalau Sasuke dan Sakura berasal dari masa lalu, tapi kurasa kalau hal itu benar, ada alasan masuk akal keanehan tingkah kalian," gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum manis.

"Benar juga…" Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, apa alasan kalian menceritakan hal besar ini padaku dan Hinata? Kalau banyak yang tahu, ini bisa membuat _geger_. Pasti ada alasan khusus."

"Ya, kami ingin… meminta bantuan kalian. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya harus kembali ke masa kami," Sakura mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan, "Kalau tak bisa kembali… bagaimana…? Kita melewati ruang dan waktu, pasti ada akibatnya…"

Hinata menggigit kukunya, "A-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kelereng itu?"

"Mungkin. Tapi sayangnya, kelereng itu hilang, kemarin, sebelum upacara pernikahan itu," Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, kau meminta bantuan padaku dan Hinata apa tidak salah? Kami tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini," ucap Naruto.

"Karena kami percaya pada kalian," ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Hinata mengangkat kepala mereka, "Aku mengenal Dobe sejak SD, dan mengenal Hinata sejak hari pertama di SMA, kita sudah lama mengenal, dan aku rasa, kami bisa mempercayai kalian."

"Ya, Sasuke benar…" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kami takkan memaksa, tapi kami juga tak punya pilihan lain, bagaimana cara kami bisa kembali ke masa kami sendiri."

"Aku dan Naruto-_kun_… pasti akan membantu… benar kan Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto mengangguk semangat mengiyakan ucapan Hinata.

"Pasti!" ucap lelaki itu.

"Nee, ayo kita makan dulu…" Hinata tersenyum-dengan senyuman yang menurut Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah berubah, sama seperti cengiran semangat Naruto…

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Gyyaaa! Jangan bunuh saya kalo ini kependekaaannn! Gomenn… saya gak kuat ngetik, salahkan ujian praktek saya yang membuat saya terkekang dengan dua kewajibannnn~… (T^T)

Hadeh, hadeehhh… kenapa ni fict makin GaJe ya…? Maafkanlah kependekan (?), typo, ke-GaJe-an dan kekurangan lainnya. Chap depan kalo kuat saya panjangin deh (reader: PHP lu Thor!)

Ya dah, beginilah chap 4, ngebosenin kah? atau gimana? Mind to RnR? Menerima segala jenis pendapat, arigato~… *ojigi*


End file.
